


If You Only Knew

by bakanekofan



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Frigga, Bite-Sized, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual mpreg, Fate & Destiny, Fluff, Growing Up Together, Jealousy, Nightmares, Odin's Parenting, Prophecy, Protective Thor, Secret Relationship, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Slice of Life, Star-crossed, all the feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:37:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakanekofan/pseuds/bakanekofan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Since long before his conception, his soul was tightly bound with that of another. The two should share great happiness and together may prevent Ragnarok from even beginning.”</p><p>“Why, then, do all of you look as though you are in mourning?”</p><p>“Should the two of them be kept from their happiness together, Ragnarok will be inevitable. The fate of the realms lies in the hands of that boy and his destined partner, for only they can prevent our end.”</p><p>This is the story of Thor and Loki as they grow up together, learn from one another, and learn to love one another and fight for this love as it is tested by the taboo of it's nature.</p><p>The summary is pretty terrible, but I can't say much without giving the whole story away, so just give it a chance. Please?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Spinning the Web of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I don't own anything. I'm just putting that out there right now. If I had any ownership of Marvel or the characters (or, let's be honest, even the mythology they're loosely based off of) Thor and Loki would be together and live happily ever after. And Jane would die/never have existed in the first place.
> 
> I haven't rated this because it starts out so very sweet and innocent it may as well be rated PG, but it gets more and more questionable as time goes on. Also, I may add warnings as time goes on, I haven't decided exactly what all I want to include, but we'll see. Just consider yourself warned.
> 
> This fic is pre and AU Thor. As in the first movie.
> 
> One more thing: this is my first time writing Slice-of-Life style, so any tips are greatly appreciated. On that note, you may notice that most, if not all, of the chapters are extremely short. That's because I'm new to this and still trying to get the hang of it, and that's why I call it "bite-sized slice-of-life."

It was as if the land itself knew exactly what the day was to bring. Flowers burst into bloom as a heavy rain shower, accompanied, of course, by the delicate dance of thunder and lightning, welcomed an infant into the world. Odin’s son, who was granted the name “Thor” by his father. By all accounts, he was a beautiful child, and demonstrated his strength when, moments after his birth, he lifted his head and smiled up at his mother without assistance. His eyes were blue, not unlike his father’s, and the tiny bit of fuzz on his head was quite clearly light in color, though it was unclear at that length if it would be blonde or red. “He’s so quiet,” Frigga worried, doting over her newborn son.

Odin, however, seemed unconcerned and smiled at his wife, “He has no need to cry when the clouds themselves speak for him.” As if to accent that point, those words were followed by a particularly loud clap of thunder, “The skies were clear before his birth, and he is Aesir, after all. I would not be surprised if he had something to do with this inclement weather.” Over the course of the next three years, this was proven to be true time and time again, as the weather seemed to change along with Thor’s mood. It was not long at all before the baby was walking and running, far before any of his peers, although it took him a bit longer to speak than some. His strength only grew with him rather than fading, and it was soon clear to Odin that he would be an incredibly powerful boy.

But in that moment, he was merely an infant, minutes old, but already showing so much potential. Naturally, Odin’s first thought was to ask someone who might know what the future held for this boy, and so, after kissing his wife goodbye, he went to seek out the knowledge of the Norns, and soon found himself standing at the base of Yggdrasil, watching the strange sisters weave the web of fate. When he asked of them what the future held for his son, they all seemed to become somewhat sad. Skuld, feeling it was her duty to reply as it was the future being inquired about, told him, “Since long before his conception, his soul was tightly bound with that of another. The two should share great happiness and together may prevent Ragnarok from even beginning.”

Odin, though elated at the news, seemed confused by this, “Why, then, do all of you look as though you are in mourning?”

This time, it was Verdandi that replied, “Should the two of them be kept from their happiness together, Ragnarok will be inevitable. The fate of the realms lies in the hands of that boy and his destined partner, for only they can prevent our end.”

Determining that enough had been divulged, Urd urged, “Enough, now, go back to your boy, but remember our words.”

Thus dismissed, Odin returned to his wife, who was cradling a sleeping Thor in her arms, smiling softly down at him. Without looking up at her husband, she asked, “What did the Norns have to tell you?”

“Thor will either prevent or be a cause of Ragnarok,” That certainly got Frigga’s attention, and Odin went on to explain to her what all the Norns had shared with him. Though they told no one else about their son’s fate, they couldn’t help but wonder what could possibly keep star-crossed lovers from each other, and hope for the best.

This prophecy was never spoken of for three more years, when the Norns went to Laufey, king of the Frost Giants, and told him that he would have but one son out of wedlock, and that that son would go on to marry an Aesir male of high standing. As Asgard and Jotunheim were currently locked in an intense battle, the thought of his son submitting to one of theirs naturally disgusted him. And so, when the child they spoke of was born- a runt, at that- he was abandoned and left to die, lest he be forced into some abominable marriage by Odin. The child was found by the Allfather who, after casting a spell over the infant to make him look Aesir, brought him back to Asgard in hopes of one day using him to strengthen the relationship between Asgard and Jotunheim.

When the Allfather returned home with one eye missing and an infant that appeared Aesir, his wife had some concerns, but after he explained that they had won the war and retrieved the Casket of Ancient Winters, and his plans for the orphaned boy, she seemed to brighten up a bit, even taking the child in her arms. “Loki,” She said fondly, “We’ll call him Loki.” The newly-named child beamed up at his new mother and giggled, the sound of which drew Thor out of his peaceful nap after a long day of wrestling with his friend Fandral. 

Rubbing his eyes, the three-year-old Thor looked at the bundle in his mother’s arms and approached her curiously. For a moment, his eyes met those of the infant and he didn’t even realize he’d been staring until Loki reached up and grabbed his nose, laughing musically as if it were the most entertaining thing he’d ever seen. Rubbing his nose indignantly, the young Thunder God looked up at his mother and asked, “Who’s that?”

“This is your new brother, Thor, His name is Loki.” Frigga cooed, running a gentle hand through her elder son’s hair, “You’re going to help me take good care of him, aren’t you?”

Unprepared for this news, Thor’s eyes darted back to the child in his mother’s arms, “I din’t know I was gettin’ a brudder.” He stuttered, staring at the strange creature. Still, regardless of how unprepared he might have been, he was eager to please his mother and beamed up at her, “I’m gonna be the best big brudder ever!” He proclaimed, promptly taking the infant from her arms and giving him a kiss on the forehead. 

Had it not been for Thor’s incredible strength, Frigga would never have allowed this, but she knew that he wouldn’t drop Loki. Instead, she had an entirely different set of concerns, “Be careful, Thor, hold his head up and be very gentle. Don’t move too fast or-”

“I got it, mom,” The young Thunderer mumbled dismissively, his gaze locked on the tiny body in his arms. Loki seemed totally at ease in his arms, perhaps even more so than he had been in Frigga’s, as rather than fuss about having changed hands so many times, he yawned and smiled contently before nuzzling into Thor’s shoulder and drifting off to sleep. Thor chuckled at this and grinned up at his mother, whispering, “I think he likes me.”

Smiling back, Frigga brushed a hand through Thor’s hair and agreed, “I think he likes you, too. And I think you’re going to be a great big brother, Thor.”

“The best!” Thor corrected sternly.

With a laugh, Frigga amended, “The best there ever was.”


	2. First Word

It was early morning when the young God of Thunder woke. It had only been a few weeks since Loki had become his brother, but already he was growing accustomed to the infant’s strange sleep schedule. Without opening his eyes, he knew that it was still dark outside, but he had the feeling that it was somewhere near the time Loki usually began to cry, so he tried to stay awake, listening intently to the sounds of the night, until finally he heard soft whimpers in the room across the hall and immediately got to his feet to go check on his baby brother. He was in such a rush to get to Loki that he didn’t even see what it was that he tripped over, some sort of baby toy on a blanket that had been carelessly left out, but his pain seemed to amuse Loki, who stopped his whimpering to giggle at his brother’s misfortune. Before Thor even had the chance to get up, the room was suddenly filled with light, and when he looked up, he saw his mother standing defensively before Loki’s crib. Evidently she had fallen asleep in his brother’s room while reading him a bedtime story and was now ready to protect her infant from the intruder. When her eyes rested on Thor, she sighed with relief, “Thor! Whatever are you doing? It’s the middle of the night, you should be sleeping!”

No longer entertained and feeling ignored, the infant began to cry, only to be scooped up by Thor, who was smiling at his mother, “Loki’s hungry,” He replied simply, “He loves his midnight snacks. I woke up and heard him starting to cry, so I came to feed him.”

Frigga smiled slightly, in spite of the fact that she was stunned that Thor had heard Loki’s cries and woken up before her when she had been in the room with him, but rather than make a fuss about Thor going back to bed, she ruffled his hair affectionately and said, “I’ll go fix him a bottle, then.”

The young Thunderer nodded and took over the chair Frigga had fallen asleep in, still cradling Loki in his arms. No longer ignored, his cries had reduced to sniffles, as he was quite hungry, but he seemed much more at ease in his brother’s arms. “In a minute, Loki,” Thor assured him, rubbing his small hand over the baby’s back as he began to hum a song Frigga always used to sing to him. This seemed to please Loki, who ceased his sniffling to better listen to Thor’s humming, and didn’t start his wailing again until Frigga came in with a gilded golden long-neck bottle and handed it to Thor. Loki reached for the bottle greedily, but Thor held it away from him, “Manners.” He commanded gently, and with an annoyed huff, the baby seemed to understand and lowered his arms, waiting for the bottle to come to him. Having gotten his way, Thor smiled and brought it down so Loki could drink, and Frigga shook her head in astonishment as she watched them.

“He never takes a bottle that nicely for me.” She murmured, noticing with pride that Thor was humming for his brother.

“Because he knows you’ll give it to him anyway.” Thor said with a chuckle, “He is a smart baby. He’s my brother, after all.” 

Smiling, Frigga praised, “You really are an excellent older brother, Thor.”

“The best!” Thor corrected playfully, though he couldn’t hide his own grin. “We should move his crib into my room so you don’t have to wake up all the time.” He suggested helpfully.

His mother shook her head with a laugh, “That’s very sweet of you, but you don’t have to do that. You already help me with him so much during the day, he’s going to start thinking you’re his father rather than Odin.”

Though the idea that Loki might think he was his father made him giggle, Thor still protested, “But I like taking care of Loki! I want him to always know that his big brother is there for him no matter what.”

With a patient smile, Frigga knelt down and assured him, “I’m sure he already does, Thor.”

Loki’s eyes wandered over to Frigga and he pushed his bottle away, staring at her for a moment as he opened and closed his mouth several times, as if checking to see if it moved the way hers did. Finally, he seemed satisfied with it and, in a soft, uncertain voice uttered a single word that, though garbled, as one might expect from an infant, was unmistakably “Thor.” Looking quite self-satisfied at this accomplishment- which was no small feat, given his age, he settled in against his brother and reached up to grab his nose just as he had the day they met and repeated, “Thor,” proving to both of the astonished listeners that he knew exactly what he was saying.

Positively glowing, Thor looked up to his mother, “See? He wants to stay in my room.”

“Thor.” Loki said again.

Chuckling, Frigga agreed reluctantly, “Well, I can’t argue with that.” Before she had the chance to change her mind, Thor shoved Loki into her arms and, using his immense strength to his advantage, promptly carried the crib into his own room, where it remained until the day Loki outgrew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Loki still seems too young to talk ("a few weeks" would be about 5-7 weeks) but... First of all, he's smart/advanced, like Thor (only.... he's more in the brains department than brawn, 's why it's talking, not walking.) Second, he's Aesir, so I feel like I have some leeway. Third, it's only one word. Not sentences, nothing complex, just "Thor." Finally, he's the Silver Tongue, come on! Cut me some slack! XD


	3. Jealousy

Loki was nearly a year and a half old by the time he took his first steps, much unlike his older brother, who, in spite of Frigga’s warnings that he would never learn to walk if he was constantly being coddled, refused to let his brother play on the floor on his watch, claiming it was too dirty and it would make Loki sick. Truthfully, he rather enjoyed carrying his little brother everywhere with him, and Loki didn’t seem to mind it much. Surprisingly, he had yet to say any words other than “Thor” as well, which worried both Thor and their parents, as it was highly unusual, especially when he had seemed so advanced saying his first word at only two months of age. In retrospect, this was actually Loki’s first great trick. It was not that he couldn’t speak, it was that he never really had to. Just like with walking, he quickly learned that simply by saying Thor’s name, he could get nearly anything he wanted. Whining it usually yielded the best results, but he saved this technique for only the most desperate occasions or when Thor was teasing him. By shouting it, he could rouse Thor from his sleep and demand food or a change of clothes simply by pointing or nodding, shaking his head, and making disgusted faces when spoken to, and really, what more could he want? If Thor would drop everything and come running whenever he spoke his name, why would he want to say anything else? Just as he enjoyed being carried around like a true little princeling, why learn to walk when he had such great service?

After Loki had finally taken his first steps, Thor finally relented and allowed him to sit and play on the floor, even outside, as he soon realized that it was absolutely impossible to keep him off it- toddlers tend to fall frequently, and following Loki around all day just to catch him grew to be too much for the young Thor who had so very much energy to burn and needed to run and play rather than waddle behind Loki. Still, he did enjoy bringing his brother along to play with him, even on his playdates with Sif, a young girl with great aspirations whom his parents greatly encouraged him to play with, although he had no idea at the time that this was because they believed that she might be the partner that would save all the nine. It was on one such playdate in the royal gardens that changed his opinions of gender roles and stereotyping. Loki had been playing peacefully by himself, occasionally glancing over to make sure that Thor was still there while the young Thunderer chased Sif through the garden, going purposely slower than usual to give her a chance to get away.Still, to make a sport of it, he eventually caught up with her and tackled her to the ground in a flurry of tickles and giggles.

This was by no means Loki’s first trip to the gardens, and he had quickly learned what plants he could play with, what plants were edible, and what plants would hurt him or make him sick, being the particularly intelligent child he was, so when he threw himself into a rose bush, he undoubtedly knew exactly what he was doing. Pricked by thorns, he began to scream, which naturally got Thor’s attention, and the young god hastily untangled himself from Sif and ran over to pull Loki out of the bush and fuss over his cuts. With a huff, Sif rolled onto her stomach and watched the two as she chided, “He did that on purpose you know, I saw him do it. He knows he’s not supposed to play with the roses. He just wants attention.”

“Well that’s worse, isn’t it?” Thor argued, “I mean, it’s my fault for not paying enough attention to him,” Gently cradling Loki in his arms, he murmured, “I’m sorry, Loki, I didn’t mean to ignore you. I’ll do better, I promise, just… Please don’t hurt yourself again, you know you don’t have to do that to get my attention.”

Pleased with his brother’s prompt response to his screaming, Loki stifled his sniffles and reached up to toy with Thor’s hair as he said quietly, as if praising him for a job well done, “Thor.”

Smiling sadly, Thor assured him, “That’s right, I’m right here. I’ll always be right here, all you have to do is call for me.”

Rolling her eyes, Sif complained, “You spoil that child, Thor. You realize you’re only encouraging bad behavior right now, don’t you? Honestly, you’re terrible! You dote on him more than your mother does, night and day, and you never have time for anything else because all you care about is Loki. Even when you do come out to play you’re distracted thinking of him.”

With a bit of a pout, Thor glanced over at Sif and asked, “So what’s the matter with that? I love my brother, is that a crime?”

“You’re walking the thin line between love and obsession, and you’re very rarely falling onto the side of love. You need to figure out what’s important to you, Thor, your future, your friends, this realm? Or your little baby brother who can’t even go five minutes without complaining because he doesn’t have all eyes on him? When are you going to wake up and realize that all you’re doing is making things worse for everyone?”

Scoffing at the question, the young Thunderer returned his attention to Loki, “Well that’s not even a question, is it? I’ll always choose Loki first, no matter what, ‘cause he’s my brother. And we’re not making anything worse for anyone, you’re just jealous because I care for him more than I care for you.” Offended by that statement, Sif got to her feet and stormed over to Thor and Loki, pushing Thor down, not caring if Loki got hurt in the process. After a quick look over Loki to ensure that he was only startled and not injured, Thor turned on Sif, throwing punches at her wildly in defense of his brother, but amazingly, Sif somehow managed to evade them.

“I hope neither of you ever ascend to the throne,” She growled, “You’d only run Asgard into the ground, and bring all the other realms along with it!” In the moment that Thor was caught off guard by the spiteful comment, Sif swiftly punched him square in the eye, hard enough to knock him on his back, but the next thing she knew, she was falling backwards, too, hit by some unseen surge of energy. She would later learn that this was Loki’s first use of magic, in defense of his brother against the monster who dared lay a hand on him. All too aware of the fact that she was both outnumbered and Thor was far stronger than she, Sif took her chance to flee while he was still in shock.

Concern etched in his young features, Loki toddled over to his brother and held out his arms as if he could somehow help him up, saying, “Thor.”

With a chuckle, Thor pushed himself into a sitting position and pulled Loki onto his lap, “I’m the big brother, I’m supposed to be the one worrying about you, not the other way around.” Seeming satisfied that Thor was not mortally wounded, Loki nuzzled into him and sighed with relief. Running his hand over Loki’s back, Thor soothed, “It’s alright, we’re both fine. I just can’t believe Sif would say something like that… But don’t worry, Loki, it doesn’t matter what she says, I’ll always love you, and I’ll always be here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Sif started disliking each other at a young age. More importantly, though, the magic thing was mostly accidental, it was more the seidr acting upon his strong will or in defense of him, but it would still be an unusual occurrence for a child who could still only say one word.


End file.
